A dolly effect refers to a situation where objects located at a similar distance from the camera do not move, and objects in front of or behind those objects zoom in and out. The dolly effect is produced by zooming into or out of the image while the camera is moved back and forth on a dolly. The present invention is directed to producing a dolly effect without moving the camera on a dolly.